cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shark War II
Reasons STA Declaration of War "The Siberian Tiger Alliance hereby announces the resumption of hostilities against We Are Perth Army. We Are Perth Army have systematically broken the peace terms agreed between our alliances at the cessation of hostilities all those months ago. The initial terms required the decommissioning of nuclear weapons, the cessation of any tech raids and that We Are Perth Army vote for our senate candidate. Within weeks we were harrassed and abused by members of We Are Perth Army's "Firm" about dropping the peace terms despite them having no intention to revise their tech raiding rules as was agreed when peace was given. The Siberian Tiger Alliance was patient and despite the animosity shown by We Are Perth Army towards our alliane were persevered in working on getting things right. Eventually, we offered them a probationary period of 3 months in which they could tech raid only unaligned nations not on the red, white or aqua teams and they could own a maximum of two nuclear weapons per nation. They were still required to vote for our senate candidate. During this time We Are Perth Army accepted a new member with 20 nuclear weapons and did not inform the Siberian Tiger Alliance of this nor did they instruct the nation to decommission 18 of the nuclear weapons to comply with the terms of their probation. We Are Perth Army did not vote for our senate candidate to any detectable level since peace was agreed. We Are Perth Army were aggressive and abusive towards the Siberian Tiger Alliance during any discussions to reduce or remove the restrictions on their alliance. We Are Perth Army contacted Mushroom Kingdom, who also offered We Are Perth Army peace terms that included the clauses in the Siberian Tiger Alliance's peace terms, asking if they would redelcare war on We Are Perth Army should they decide to attack the Siberian Tiger Alliance. The leadership of the Siberian Tiger Alliance has finally had enough and are hereby at war with We Are Perth Army." Signed, Crown Prince Mishka of Tygaland Supreme Chancellor Nicky Firenight of Zulchep Chancellor Consilium Tigris: Lammoth of Condatis Boomhower of Octoid mingle of mingle-land Uhtred of Norse WAPA's official Response It has been seven long days since the joint forces of Mushroom Kingdom and the Siberian Tiger Alliance declared war on the We Are Perth Army. We have deliberately avoided any discussion on the Open World Forum and allowed our Minister of Foreign Affairs, Vanadrin Failing, time to clear the air so we could put our side of the story across in a fair and even environment. I hope that you shall do us the courtesy and allow us to present the facts of this war. So, here they are: February 1st - The Shark War Opethian, leader of micro alliance Prism Protection Front, who hold a treaty with MK, was tech raided by 2 WAPA members. This was not against the WAPA charter due to the size of PPF. However, the raiders were unaware of who Opethian was, and which treaties he held. WAPA was also accused of trying to force Opethian into WAPA membership, which we strongly refute. The message sent by the WAPA member merely advised the nation that to stop being raided, he could try joining an alliance and WAPA was a good place to be. The full message: Hi there sort of wasted you there but i think you most defo want to join the We Are Perth Army (WAPA) .You will have a great time and be protected.No hard feelings its your choice if you want to hit me back ,but we are inviting you into the frae. Be lucky Ricky We do not constitute "You will have a great time and be protected.No hard feelings its your choice if you want to hit me back ,but we are inviting you into the frae." as forcing a nation to join our alliance. WAPA government was informed about this attack and quickly arranged to pay reparations to Opethian and peace was declared. This is standard practice with WAPA, I am sure there are many diplomats who can testify that they are treated well here. The first instalment of reps was received within hours of the attack. However, this did not prove enough to stop MK declaring war on WAPA on the 1st of February. DoC closely followed MK's declaration and STA followed up using the United White Treaty as their justification. We actually feel the this attack was in fact not justified for the following reasons: When this Shark War began, peace had been agreed with Opethian and reps had been paid. Normally when an alliance asks for reparations and accepts them this means that the issue is resolved. Ultimately, the United White Treaty is a defence pact and seeing as we had declared peace and paid reps to Opethian (and he was no longer under attack) then in fact joining the war under the guise of this treaty holds no ground. February 3 - WAPA agrees to surrender terms. These were: 40 million to DoC. 40 million to PPF. 1000 tech to MK. WAPA must vote for STA senate candidate indefinitely. WAPA must not tech raid indefinitely. WAPA must not own nukes indefinitely. March 1 - WAPA approach STA to ask for a review of the surrender terms. The original surrender terms stated they would have no set time period so we felt that after a month of good behaviour an approach was merited. All reps had been paid. Our initial request was treated with contempt, and one of our Firm members resigned in protest at the way he was treated. Our request was to: - Rearm with nuclear weapons to provide a deterrent to nations attacking WAPA (we noted a vast increase during our surrender terms). - Begin tech raiding, under new stricter changes reflected in our draft charter. - Continue to vote for the STA candidate for a proposed 30 days. Our proposed Charter change outlined a new tech raiding policy of: -No raiding white or red (or Aqua). -No raiding any nation with an AA other than None. -Raid at your own risk. No assistance given if you're attacked for raiding. -All potential raiders must take an licensing exam to test their knowledge of the tech-raiding rules. A score of 70% is needed to pass. If that score is not met, the exam may be re sat in 3 months(? I think it's 3 months). -If an unlicensed raider attacks an aligned, they're kicked. If a licensed raider raids an aligned, their license is revoked for 3 months, and they have to pay reps. License is granted once they successfully sit the exam again after the 3 month probation. Despite the fact that these Tech Raiding terms were essentially a direct copy of STA's OWN rules, this was essentially rejected by STA and we were asked to return to discussions in another month. On March 22 96% of WAPA members voted in these new rules for our charter Section IV: War 1. Offensive Wars: Wapa recognizes the sovereignty of each of our nations, members may freely declare war on the following: a. Unaligned nations, that being said you do so at your own nations peril. Wapa is not required to provide assistance (military OR financial) in unauthorized conflicts. Do not write checks your $@! can't cash. b. Any nation listed on the Wapa forever ZI list. c. Any nation in an alliance of 1 nation (without nukes) - yet again, don't write check's your $@! can't cash. d. All nations in white, red and aqua teams are off limits for offensive wars although they can still be attacked if on the ZI list or during alliance operations. April the 7th Broon posted on the WAPA embassy of the STA forums: Broon wrote: Hi. My name is Broon, Minister of Defence of WAPA. I just wanted to give a wee nudge on these talks - as they seem to have dried up. I know talks have been occurring sporadically in IRC but I would like it if they could be pulled back into a central location. WAPA have shown exemplary control over our nations in recent times. We have also made several charter changes inducing stricter controls over our tech raiding. I fully believe STA have achieved their goals with the sanctions delivered in the peace terms and believe now is time for STA to trust WAPA. So guys, how about we put these sanctions on ice? The response was these terms: Updated terms: * WAPA nations are to continue voting for Lammoth in the White Senate. * WAPA is once again allowed to purchase nuclear weapons, however, there is to be a limit of two missiles per nation. * WAPA will be allowed to tech raid again. This will be for a three month probationary period during which time STA will monitor WAPA's wars. Should WAPA slip back into old habits this term shall be revoked and WAPA will no longer be allowed to raid. If the new raiding system proves successful and all, if any, incidents are resolved in a satisfactory manner WAPA will be fully released from all terms when the probation period ends. This takes the terms imposed on WAPA for the Shark war to 5 months long under STA control plus 40million in reparations to DoC & PPF (on top of the reps we paid before we were attacked) and 1000 tech to Mushroom Kingdom. Considering this was a 2 day war, which we feel was unjustified, these were becoming extremely harsh terms. Needless to say, we were unhappy and some discussion occurred whilst we tried to negotiate these down. It wasn't the terms we were unhappy with, it was the 3 months and the fact there was no guarantee that after those 3 months we would actually be released. We decided to take these terms, but to show the control we had over our alliance did not re-arm with nukes until Tue May 6, almost a full month after we were allowed to. We started tech raiding on Sat May 10. Now, what we were trying to show STA was we had full control over our members, and we could abide by a self imposed ban. This fell on deaf ears. I should also point out we had no nations in breach of these rules, we were in full control. When we began tech raiding, uptake was slow. We only had 7 or 8 WAPA members raiding at a time and each tech raid was required to be confirmed by a Firm or Council member before it could take place. We had no incidents. In May, a new member applied to join WAPA. He had 20 nukes in his arsenal and was 50k NS. Because of the sustained period of time WAPA were under surrender terms, our membership was falling and a large nation this size was a welcome boost. Broon was going to approach STA about the nukes, as he felt that because the nation was not involved in any WAPA wars that it would be harsh to ask him to destroy them. However, each time WAPA has approached STA about terms in the past, they have been abusive and have let non government members post freely in private discussions between WAPA and STA government. In addition, STA had not posted on WAPA's forums once in the 4 months we were under surrender terms. Thus we decided to leave it and see if STA contacted us. On May 29 we received a PM from Lammoth of Condatis about our member with 20 nukes. Broon approached this member and told him to destroy them and he resigned (within hours of the PM). Lammoth of Condatis also pointed out that STA were unhappy with the number of votes he had received. Broon then put into action another round of PM's to WAPA members (which was a frequent occurrence) and on that day an improvement was noted. Broon then posted an explanation on the STA forums at which point they accused us of abusing one of their members and spying. In actual fact, a female STA member joined the WAPA IRC channel and our MoD was joking around, telling her he was a WAPA spy. He also asked her how big her breasts were and she took offence and reported him to STA leadership. She did not engage our MoD about this at the time. Broon spoke to STA about this and asked them if they thought that our MoD would be stupid enough actively seek out a STA member and tell them he was spying, on a public channel. Viewing the logs it was clearly a joke. In the end, we apologised for this and assumed it was in the past. Clearly not. On Saturday June 7 we were attacked by MK and STA with no warning, or option to discuss their concerns. Evidence of each event can be proven at request. We welcome all questions. Many thanks, Broon, Mindwerkz and Impman: The Firm. Vanadrin Failing: Minister of Foreign Affairs During the War During the war, many internal and external actions tuck place by members of WAPA, STA, MK's government members. Mushroom kingdoms Minister of Defence, went rogue and fired a nuke at a member of WAPA and was then brought before MK’s court and sentenced to ZI.. Not long later WAPA's Minister of Recruitment, who had been exchanging heated comments with Tyga, the leader of STA, and after been ordered repeatedly and after disobeying orders, continued the heated argument with Tyga and was subsequently brought before WAPA's high court where he then resigned his seat on the WAPA council. Peace On June 17, 2008 it was announced the war had ended with WAPA agreeing peace with MK and STA.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=25734 Timeline and References June 7, 2008 * STA Declaration of War on WAPA * Mushroom Kingdom Declaration of War on WAPA June 8, 2008 * Camelot Declaration of War on WAPA * =LOST= Declaration of War on WAPA June 9, 2008 * Individual Surrender Terms for WAPA * Deck of Cards Declaration of support to MK '''June 13, 2008 * WAPA War Announcement * A Friendly Reminder to WAPA June 17, 2008 * WAPA surrenders to STA and MK * WAPA apology to STA * Rickardo's apology to STA Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:We Are Perth Army